


Daddy's Little Girl

by toxicpjimin



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Famous, Hate, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Lies, Love, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, daughter - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpjimin/pseuds/toxicpjimin
Summary: y/n is a teen mom trying to give the best to her daughter, she loves her. though is she truly giving her the best by keeping a lie all to herself. what will she do when her lie is soon to be exposed? will she be able to handle everything.





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> see the end of the chapter for notes

< _prologue_ >

 

“ _Why would you keep her a secret from me?!” he yelled furious that I could keep such secret from him for two years. “ I had a right to know.” “Im sorry! I thought it was for the best.” “For the best! How was it for the best?! I missed three years of my daughters live! Do you know how much that hurts. Not seeing her grow up, watch her take her first steps. It kills me.” By this point I was crying the tears I had been trying to hold back had started to fall down my cheeks, I felt awful for what I had done. He didn’t deserve this, I should have told him from the truth from the beginning. There was no excuse that I could say that would help this matter._

 

< _end of prologue_ >

 

It was around 9 am when yuna woke you up, she was super exited to be visiting her grandparents. Always looking forward to it due to having them spoil her and getting all that she wants, which you try not to do since you don’t want her to be so spoiled. As soon as you were up you went on got ready which didn’t take you long since you only dressed a bit simple today, which was your denim boyfriend jeans with a stripped black and white shirt followed by black vanz.

When done you headed to the kitchen making breakfast for your sweet little girl, you made her favorite chocolate chip pancakes. you didn’t make much since she’s usually full with just one, same goes for you. Though you did make a couple extra for Eric your best friend and “fake baby daddy”. Yes fake baby daddy. Him and you share a secret in which you have not shared with anyone but your best friend Lily, the thing is when she was born her dad was part of kpop group BTS who was doing really good in their career and you did not want to mess everything up for him.

You’ve gotten pretty good at keeping the secret, as soon as she was born you and Eric have moved into an apartment in Seoul and just stay away from Busan when Jungkook is in town. Your parents as well as his think she is Eric’s and you decided to go along with it asking Eric to play along as well, which you were thankful for his help. Its like were a real family. Any who as soon as you finished with breakfast Eric came in from his morning run and Yuna rushed out of her seat to greet him calling him “Eric!”

“Yuna how many times have I told you its Daddy not Eric.” you instructed her, ever since she learned to speak she has never called him Daddy but Eric instead which was weird.

“Im sowyy” she answered you and turned back to Eric in which she raised her arms for him to pick her up, he brought her into the kitchen where you were washing the plates and he gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning” you spoke to him placing a plate to the side as you reached for a towel to dry your hands. “Morning” he replied and looked around the kitchen for breakfast. “There’s a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table if your hungry” you told him.

“Perfect I’ll eat and then shower so we can head to your parents place.” he told you and grabbed a plate with pancakes and sat to eat, you took Sophia from his lap where he had placed her and took her to her room. You had bathed her last night so for now you would just get her dressed and shower her tonight at your parents. You picked out a cute little pink skirt which you styled with short white leggings and a short white sleeve shirt for her, with a flower head band. You did always enjoy dressing her up even if we were not going out.

Soon enough the time came for us to leave and we were headed to Busan where we will be spending three days, due to the fact that your parents could not be away from Sophia. The ride this time felt a lot shorter, there was not much traffic allowing us to arrive soon. It was a relief since Emma was just starting to get annoyed of being in the car. Im not complaining I do to. Soon we found our selfs on my parents driveway bringing our bags down and heading to the door, where I knocked and my parents received us with such excitement.

"Look at how big you’ve gotten!“ your mother cooed at Yuna who was currently sitting on her lap. "Honey how long do you plan on staying?” Your father asked you. “Well we were thinking three says since Eric has to get back to work.” you informed him taking a chip from the table. "How come such short time you need to stay for a week, we hardly get to see you.“ your mother added which would soon turn into begging. "Im sorry maybe next time." "Alright.Well how about we get lunch started?” Your mom informed us standing and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll help.” Eric said and followed behind her.

"Well I should be on my way, I have to be at the office in a few.“ your father said to you handing you Yuna and stood to grab the keys from the counter. "Tell your mother I will be back by lunch time.” you nodded and looked down at Yuna as it seemed you were the only ones left. “Looks like its just you and me.” you stood with Yuna in your arms and headed upstairs to bathe her. Once you reached your room you put her on the bed and started to look for her bag of clothes, they didn’t seem to be anywhere. “Yuna help mommy find your bag.” you said to her and continue to look around the room for her bag, but found nothing. “Come on Yuna lets ask Eric where your bag is” Iyou took her by the hand and guided her to the edge of the stairs. "Eric wheres Yunas bag?“ you yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Um I think I might have left it in the car.” he responded, great now you have to go get it.

“Come on Yuna lets go get your bag" You picked her up since you were scared she might trip and fall from the stairs.

Walking out of the house you saw the bag on the floor, wow he brought it down and forgot to bring it inside. I take a sigh and squat down to pick it up but was beaten to it as it was now in someone else’s hand. I stand and look up as to see who had retrieved the bag, only to find a guy I had not seen in two years.

What is he doing here? Last time you had spoken to his mother she told you Jungkook was too busy to come visit this time around,which was the reason for your visit. This is such a shocker. You were frozen in place, you just didn’t expect too see him with out sudden warning. "Earth to Y/N, come in Y/N.” Jungkook joked waving his hand in front of your face, making you snap out of it.

“Oh sorry."

"Thats all you have to say after 2 years?”

"Hi.“ you said to him now knowing what to say exactly, I mean what do you say in a situation where you have not seen your baby’s daddy in two years. "Wow you act like you’ve seen a ghost or something. Don’t you remember? Its me Jungkook.” Of course I remember. I also remember having sex the last time I saw you, but hey continue to act like nothing happened. "What are you doing here?“ you ask. "Oh I came to invite your family over for dinner tomorrow."

"No, I mean what are you doing here in Busan?” you asked more clearly. “Im visiting.” he answered almost a bit surprised at your reaction Im having to the situation, guess he expected a different one. I nodded at his answer and looked around not knowing what else to say, this is awkward. “Well who’s this little girl?” Jungkook asked his attention now at Sophia, who was smiling seeing as he patted the top of her head.

"I yu na.“ she answered him, un able to take her eyes off him.

"Well hello Yuna, Im Jungkook.” he introduced himself with a huge smile on his face, gosh how I remember his smile.

“She’s cute. Who are you babysitting her for?"

"Im not babysitting.” you answered sternly as only Jungkook looked a bit confused, “Shes mine.”

 

your pov

  
My encounter with Jungkook was very much awkward yesterday that I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but my parents would not allow it. Him stopping by was very surprising, especially to make matters worse it was only Yuna and I. Him being around the rest of the day was very nerve wrecking afraid something might slip out of my mom that should’t have. On the other hand Yuna seemed to enjoy Jungkooks presence, she just would’t leave his side, which was weird since she is very shy around strangers. Maybe it was the blood calling.  
Though today was another day, I didn’t have too see him. All I had to do was stay home all day long and not step out of the house, which was what I already planned on doing. Waking up I walked over to my old room where Sophia was sleeping to check on her, she was still sound asleep. I smiled looking down at her and brushed my hands trough her black soft curly hair, she was no denying she was his. Just look at her, her tan olive skin tone and her brown and shinning eyes. She looked just like him, I don’t know how I never noticed it before. I walked back to the guest room where Eric and I had slept, my thoughts filled with ideas on what would happen if he found out.Walking back and forth around the room must have caused Eric to sense my presence,that he woke up and hugged me from behind. “Whats wrong?” He asked.

  
"What if they find out?“

  
"There is no way they can find out, I mean only me and you know. And as long as we don’t say anything were good.” he had a point which made me relax a little. As long as we act normal, there is no way the truth can ever be revealed. I smiled and kissed Eric on his cheek “Thank you.” I said to him, he always knows how to make me feel better.

  
Now its time to start the day, with a huge smile on my face I walked over to my bag picked out a simple white t-shirt and boyfriend jeans to wear for the day. Hopped into the shower and washed all my worries away. Once I was done I headed downstairs where the family was gathered eating breakfast, I took a seat next to Eric who was helping Sophia get seated on her chair. “Morning sweetie.” my father spoke. “Morning Dad” I smiled at him, reaching over to grab a plate and set some eggs and toast on my bread.

  
"Yuna did you brush your teeth this morning?“ I asked her, I knew she would skip brushing her teeth just so she could eat breakfast faster. "Yes mommy, Eric help me.” she answered taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

  
"Yuna how many times have I told you to call Eric daddy.“ I raised my voice a bit getting frustrated at the fact she called him Eric. "I sowy."

  
"Its okay sweetie just don’t do it again please.” I advised her spreading butter over my toast and then taking a bite of it. “So what are we doing today?” I asked my parents.

  
"Tori don’t you remember we are going to have dinner with the Jeon family tonight.“ my mother reminded me, great yeah I had totally forgotten. Do we really have to go? I mean its not mandatory.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.” great now there was nothing I could do to avoid seeing Jungkook. I would totally pretend to be sick but I did not want to be rude, besides I had not seen his family in a while.

  
Flashback

  
"Oh shes yours?“ shock was spread all over his face, I know this must be big news for him especially since I had not spoken with him in these past two years.

"Yes” Im sure he was lost in words, he seemed to want to say something but the words would just not come out of his mouth.

“Shes adorable.” he complimented her taking a hold of Yuna’s hand, I thanked him and put on a fake smile. “How old is she?”

  
"Um uh she’s two.“ Gosh why does he have to ask so many questions, I really don’t want to talk about this. Especially with him. Yuna then started to move around in my arms signaling she wanted down, I put her down on her feet and she quickly took Jungkook’s hand guiding him inside the house.

When we reached the front of the door my parents greeted Jungkook and sat to chat with him about his recent tour. Not long after Eric appeared and caught sight of Jungkook, they had never met each other but Eric knew exactly who he was.

"Im Eric.” he introduced himself extending his arm out for him to shake, Jungkook was confused as to who he was but still shook his hand.

“Im Jungkook."

  
"Im sorry you must not know exactly who I am, Im Yuna’s father.” Eric clarified, Jungkook just nodded and smiled slightly. “You have a beautiful daughter.” he complimented.

  
"Thank you.“ Eric replied and sat next to me where Yuna was gladly sitting on my lap.

  
End of flashback

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> please leave some feedback, its appreciated.


End file.
